I'm not your pretty brother anymore
by Junghyeonji
Summary: Feliciano yang selama ini selalu dianggap sebagai saudara laki-laki kecil bagi Elizaveta, Berusaha menyatakan perasaan suka pada Elizaveta, namun bukan sebagai saudara laki-laki Elizaveta, STRAIGHT/T/SLGHTY CRACK PAIRING LOL RnR plz


Maaf sebelumnya , saya Author abal-abal yang emang dari awal gak tau cara menulis FF yang baik dan benar,  
>Ini kali pertama saya nulis FF di fandom Hetalia sih... saya lebih suka mampir ke Fandom K-pop ketimbang fandom ini sekarang, tp entah kenapa ada sesuatu tiba-tiba menghantarku ke sini.<p>

Entah kenapa aku kepingin bikin FF Pretty boy / Uke tapi cerita nya itu Straight,  
>Abis kasian dia Yaoi terus #Plak,<br>Tenang, saya juga suka yaoi, cuma belum sempet nulis FF Yaoi,  
>*entar juga mau bikin FF Yuri33 * #digampar<br>(tapi kayaknya bakal nulis FF yuri di fandom K-pop aja, soalnya takut kalo banyak neko-neko di fandom ini #Plak)

WARNING!:  
>-STRAIGHT<br>-Cara penulisan yang abal-abal  
>-Plot cerita yang abal-abal dan ga nyambung<br>-Pembubuhan tanda baca yang abal-abal *mampus mampus dah*  
>-Cerita geje<br>-OOC TT_TT  
>-SLIGHTLY BL (dikit banget cuma nya) #ngesot<p>

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ^^ you have been warned , Tombol "BACK" ada di tangan anda.

Silakan beri hinaan pedas, dan kritikan, karena saya memang nubitol yang gak tau sopan santun dalam menulis FF #dibakar 

* * *

><p>*Feliciano POV*<br>_Selama ini aku terus memendam perasaan, bukan sebagai adikmu-_

_Saat HRE datang dan saat HRE pergi, saat aku menangis, saat aku tersenyum, masa kecilku tak pernah melewatkan wajah mu_

"Vhe- Eli-chan..aku menyukai mu, apakah kau menyukai ku juga? "

"Hahaa tentu lovi kecil ku "

_Saat membeli roti di musim dingin bersama ku juga kau selalu berkata seperti itu_

"Lovi-chan, kamu mau roti yang mana?"

"Vhe-, aku mau yang dipilhkan Eli-chan saja"

"Hihi, apa kah kamu juga menyukai ku seperti roti?"

_saat pulang dari membeli roti juga, Elizaveta selalu baik padaku_

"eli-chan, aku lelah berjalan *hiks* , aku mau dipeluk "

"Kau lelah, tetapi kau ingin dipeluk, hihi, kau kan pendek, mana bisa memelukku, Lovi-chan"

"hm yasudahlah, sini anak manis, biar kakak yang menggendong mu"

_Aku sangat senang, aku merasakan dia seperti ibuku sendiri,dia begitu menghangatkan ku di suasana musim dingin_

_Saat tidur bersamanya juga, dia selalu membacakan dongeng untukku_

"- pangeran itu menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai sang puteri-"

"Eli-chan, suatu saat aku juga akan seperti itu"

"Hihihi, lovi-chan lucu! aku tunggu saat kau menjadi seorang pangeran"

_Elizaveta, aku tidak sedang bercanda... aku benar benar menyukai mu._

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat usiaku menginjak 15 tahun.<br>Sejak hari itu, kau berubah, sejak aristokrat itu sering berbicara denganmu, dan memainkan nada nada indah untuk mu Sejak hari itu, kau selalu melamun, pasti hanya aristokrat itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu.

"Eli-chan, aku bisa memainkan piano itu"

"Ehe, lovi kecil ku, jangan menyentuh piano itu, kalau sampai rusak , entah apa ekspresi nya nanti padaku"

*DEG*

Aku... hanya ingin membuat mu tersenyum dan melamun untukku, sama seperti yang aristokrat itu lakukan pada mu.

Saat kau memasak juga seperti itu

"Hari ini.. roderich pulang tidak ya?, aku bingung mau masak apa.. hihi aku jadi berdebar-debar sendiri" ,

"Eli-chan, kenapa wajah mu memerah?, hehe" , aku menggubrish sedikit renungannya, berharap bisa mengubah keadaan

"Ah ini, bukan kok, ini karena panas nya wajan penggorengan ini, saking panasnya wajah ku ikut merah"

"Ohh, ternyata karena wajan penggorengan vhe-, haha" aku hanya tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

Eliza, aku bukan anak kecil lagi , kau sudah tidak bisa membohongiku lagi dengan perkataan seperti itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*Author POV*

Suatu hari Lovino melihat buku harian yang Elizaveta tulis,buku harian itu berisi semua perkataan dari lubuk hati Elizaveta yang terdalam Semua yang ia katakan hanya tentang roderich, Feliciano hanya terus mencari lembaran lembaran , berharap menemukan lembaran yang menceritakan perasaan elizaveta padanya Tetapi sudah mencapai lembaran terakhir yang elizaveta tulis, walaupun banyak halaman-halam kosong yang ia tinggalkan Feliciano tidak menemukan lembaran yang ia cari.

Dia hanya tersenyum saat itu.

"Hum... mungkin belum waktunya elizaveta memikirkan perasaan anak kecil seperti ku" , anak laki-laki yang berparas cantik itu tetap tersenyum walau hanya terpaksa.

Sesaat ia akan mengembalikan buku harian itu ke tempatnya, ia sudah mendapati elizaveta berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Lovi-kecil .. apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku itu?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu pada anak laki-laki yang tengah terdiam membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Vhee-, e, aku.. hanya membaca buku-, err, buku- , buku dongeng mu dan melihat album koleksi foto-foto gay milikmu"

Elizaveta membulatkan mata emerald miliknya.  
>"Kau...melihat foto foto itu?"<p>

"vhee-"

"Pheww, syukurlah kalau begitu.. hehe" elizaveta mendekati meja di mana buku diary miliknya telah di letakkan kembali oleh feliciano, lalu menyembunyikannya

"Lain kali jangan begini yah" Elizaveta hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Feliciano.

"Maaf Eli-chan, aku bohong, maaf yah, aku sudah diam-diam membuka buku harian mu"

Keesokan hari nya Feliciano melihat elizaveta sedang tertawa dan bernyanyi bersama roderich yang sedang memainkan piano miliknya.

"Vhe-, Eli-cha-"

"Ehm.. Roderich, menurutmu lagu yang ku nyanyikan tadi sudah bagus? aku jadi malu karena suaraku jelek" sahut Elizaveta yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah kursi roderich

"Tidak, Elizaveta, suara mu bagus sekali" , senyum roderich akhirnya nampak di wajah serius nya setelah memainkan piano tua miliknya.

"Benarkah!, Terima kasih roderich, aku senang sekali"

*Feliciano POV*

'Ah, aku cuma pengganggu yah, maaf yah Elizaveta, aku sudah berusaha menyapa mu tadi, aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa suara mu sangat bagus, lebih bagus daripada suara piano tua itu'

Selang beberapa hari kemudian Aku melihat wajah cantik Elizaveta mengeluarkan rona bahagia saat duduk bersama roderich.

"Roderich, benarkah pernikahan ini? apakah kau tidak bercanda?"

"Kenapa Eli? apa kau keberatan? sejujurnya aku sudah mencintai mu dari dulu ,tapi aku tetap menahan perasaanku"

"Rode-" Elizaveta memeluk tubuh Roderich yang ramping sambil menangis karena ia bahagia mendengar ucapan Roderich.

"Roderich.. aku sebenarnya juga menyukai mu, sudah sejak lama"

"Te-terima kasih Eli karena sudah membalas perasaanku" aristokrat ini langung menunduk malu karena pernyataan nya tadi.

Iya... aku tahu, aku tak lebih dianggap sebagai saudara , bagi Elizaveta, aku hanya lah seorang adik laki-laki.. adik laki-laki kecil yang dulu ia sayangi.

_-tak lebih dari itu-_

"Ah.. lovino? kau ada disini ?" tiba-tiba Elizaveta melihatku berdiri tak jauh dari sofa dimana dia dan Roderich duduk

"Lovino.. lihat cincin ku- cantik bukan? hehe" ,senyum yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya,ia tidak pernah sebahagia itu saat bersamaku

"Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa hari lagi, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kau akan jadi penghantar Elizaveta saat upacara nanti" Roderich mengucapkan nya dengan nada serius, pertanda ia tidak main-main terhadap pernikahan ini

"vhe.. aku? aku jadi penghantar elizaveta?, aku mau!" jawabku dengan senyuman topeng tidak- aku tidak menginginkan ini, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghantar mu saat upacara nanti, aku ingin menjadi orang yang berdiri di sebelahmu saat mengucapkan janji setia

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semua sudah beres, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menantikan pernikahan kita, Roderich" Elizaveta masih melihat cincin ke arah cincin itu tidak- semua belum beres, karena perasaan ku pada mu harus terselesaikan,Elizaveta

"Oke, rasanya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"

*Feliciano POV end*

.

.

* * *

><p>*Author POV*<p>

Keesokan harinya Feliciano meninggalkan kertas , semacam pesan untuk Elizaveta , lalu meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa berpamitan kepada mereka berdua, anak laki-laki itu tahu bahwa dirinya mungkin akan sangat kecewa bila ia menyaksikan sebuah pernikahan itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

*Feliciano POV*

Belasan tahun berlalu sesudah hari itu , aku tidak bisa lagi berbelanja bersama Elizaveta, aku tidak lagi tidur dan makan bersama Elizaveta, aku tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan Elizaveta-

Aku sudah tumbuh dewasa dan aku bergabung dengan Ludwig untuk bertahan hidup sendiri

Aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal bersama Elizaveta lagi,

Setiap pagi sekarang aku hanya melihat wajah Ludwig dan Kiku ,  
>Hanya sarapan waffle dan roti seadanya, kami hanya makan enak jika Kiku sedang Mood untuk memasak masakan khas negara nya saja.<p>

Suatu pagi di bulan Desember, aku dan Ludwig pergi berbelanja untuk membuat makan malam bersama di kota Vienna, ini pertama kali nya aku kembali ke Vienna, sejak beberapa belas tahun silam aku meninggalkan kota ini Hanya saja semua sudah berbeda ,saat ku sadari toko roti itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"hhh-"

"Ada apa feli?" tanya Ludwig

"Vhe- tidak apa-apa" , aku terus melihat bekas gedung roti itu, andai masih ada, aku pasti akan membelikan roti untuk elizaveta

"Kau memikirkan wanita?"

"Eeh? tidak kok" walau perkataan ludwig begitu, aku senang hanya dia yang tahu isi pikiran ku sekarang,

Lalu aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak ludwig sambil berjalan menusuri kota vienna yang tengah bersalju dan penuh dengan pernak pernik hiasan natal

"O-oi.. ap-apa yang kau lakukan!" Ludwig berteriak tetapi wajahnya memerah

"Vhe,, ini tanda cinta ku"

"Geez, kau ini,aku benar-benar tidak tahu isi kepalamu" tetapi ludwig tetap membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di pundaknya, dia memang baik , aku tersenyum simpul karena Ludiwg mengingatkan ku pada seseorang .  
>Aku dan Ludwig terus berjalan tanpa arah sambil melihat-lihat jalanan di kota Vienna yang telah berubah.<p>

"Doitsu- , nanti kita ke rumah Roderich ya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya rindu dengan keadaan rumah itu"

"Kalau itu maumu"

"Benarkah!, Doitsu baik sekali! " teriakku sangat senang, aku langsung memeluk Ludwig tanpa memperhatikan pandangan orang-orang sekitar.

"Huh... dasar" dengus ludwig kesal.

"Kenapa Doitsu-? , apakah kau cemburu jika aku menemui Roderich?" aku mengeluarkan senyuman ku untuk membuat wajahnya memerah

"Hrr... He-hentikaan itu! b-bukan itu maksudku! " Ludwig berteriak sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan ku.

Akhirnya aku melihat rumah itu kembali, rumah aristokrat yang besar, rumah dimana aku dibesarkan Entah kenapa aku berdebar -debar.

"Vhe,, doitsu , aku berdebar-debar ,aku sudah lama tidak melihat roderich"

"Oh ya? wajar saja, kau sudah 12 tahun tidak melihatnya"

Bukan, bukan Roderich yang membuatku berdebar-debar, aku tidak tahu kenapa, bahkan wajah dan suara nya pun mungkin aku sudah lupa

Ludwig mulai membunyikan bel di rumah itu Aku mulai menutup mataku, berharap dia yang membuka pintu itu.

***CKLEK***

"Oh Kau ternyata"

"Ro-roderich?" sahut Ludwig pada nya.

Aku mulai membuka mata ku perlahan, ternyata bukan Elizaveta

"Roderich..." aku berkata pelan

"Lovino... Wajah mu sekarang membuat ku semakin iri padamu hahaha, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak berpamitan padaku ? " jawab Roderich dengan senyuman lebar padaku

Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menyindir ku 'kan? , sebenarnya kau yang membuatku iri , kau bisa tinggal bersama Elizaveta dalam kurun waktu selama ini

"Vhe.. apa aku bertambah cantik?, hahaha terima kasih ,Roderich" ,jawab ku dengan memasang tampang uke, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan kenapa aku tidak berpamitan padanya

Omong kosong.

Cepatlah, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Elizaveta.

"Masuklah.. di luar sangat dingin" Roderich membawa kami masuk kedalam rumah miliknya

"Baik , ayo Feli,, kita masuk"

Aku mulai bernostalgia lagi dengan masa kecilku , aku rindu perabotan itu, sofa itu, kamar itu, dapur itu, aroma vanilla dari ruangan itu , semuanya, kecuali piano tua itu.

"Elizaveta dimana? " tiba-tiba Ludwig menanyakan itu pada Roderich

"Ah... dia...dia sedang di kamarnya" Roderich menjawab nya dengan wajah malu-malu sambil menggaruk punggungnya hanya untuk basa basi.

.

* * *

><p>.<br>Tuhan , entah kenapa aku tiba tiba langsung bergegas berlari ke arah kamar Elizaveta, aku, aku tidak tahan ingin melihat wajahnya.

Aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu, dengan nafas ku yang terengah-engah , aku mencoba menarik beberapa nafas, agar detakan jantungku tidak terlalu kencang.

"Fuh... satu .. dua ..tiga.."

***Cklek***

Aku melihat nya sedang berdiri di samping ranjang miliknya,  
>Dia juga melihatku.<p>

"A... Lovi? .. itukah kau?" , Elizaveta memandang ku dengan tatapan setengah kaget , aku mulai menutup pintu kamar nya.

"E-elizaveta..."

Aku tidak percaya,, dia tetap seperti dulu, dia tidak berubah, dia tetap puteri ku seperti dulu.

Entah kenapa tubuh ku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk Eliza, aku memeluk nya dengan erat,aku sengaja memejamkan mataku, dan merasakan harum rambutnya, Dan sekarang aku bisa memeluknya, tanpa ku sadari tinggi ku sudah jauh melampaui dirinya.

"Lepaskan" jawab Elizaveta yang dari suara nya agak terhalang karena wajahnya mengenai dada ku saat aku memeluknya.

Aku tahu dia mungkin tidak suka dipeluk olehku sekarang, aku sudah menyakiti hatinya dengan tindakan meninggalkan mereka tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Vhee.. kau marah padaku yah eli-chan?" aku berkata seperti dengan tetap memeluk elizaveta , walaupun dia mencoba memberontak beberapa kali.

"Diam! lepaskan aku"

"... , baik eli-chan, maaf yah, aku sudah membuat Roderich dan eli-chan sedih"

"Oh ya? kau pikir KAMI berdua harus sedih karena kau pergi?"

Aku mulai menundukan wajahku di depannya, rasanya aku hanya ingin menangis sekarang.

"Eli-chan, maafkan aku yah, aku tidak bermaksud meniggalkan kalian berdua-"

"Diam !,aku membatalkan pernikahan ku dengan Roderich, itu karena KAU!"  
>"A-apa?" entah aku harus senang ataus edih mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut eliza<p>

"Karena kau pergi waktu itu, aku sangat sedih, kami seperti kehilangan salah satu keluarga, aku mengurung diriku di kamar selama beberapa hari"

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu Roderich tidak pulang , kau tidak menangis ?"

"I-itu "

"Kau tidak menyukai Roderich?"

Elizaveta hanya terdiam, lalu berusaha mengeluarkan beberapa patah kalimat dari mulut nya.

"A... aku..sebenarnya , hanya berbohong jika aku menyukai dirinya , juga tentang buku harian itu, aku , aku juga berbohong"

"Aku juga tidak ingin menikah dengannya, karena dia sudah terlanjur memberikan ku cincin, aku terpaksa menerima nya, karena jika tidak, dia pasti sudah menyiksa ku selama ini!"

"Akhirnya dia tahu aku berbohong"

"Aku sebenarnya mencari mu waktu itu, walaupun terlihat aneh aku menyukai anak kecil seperti mu! , Dan juga rasanya kau sudah bahagia dengan Seme mu iya 'kan?"

"Vhe-! bukan seperti itu, aku dan Doitsu hanya seperti saudara, bukankah kau dan aku juga seperti saudara?"

Aku terpaksa mengatakan hal itu.

"TIDAK!, aku dan kau bukan seperti saudara,,aku dan kau juga bukan saudara, aku tidak mau kau menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuan, aku... aku... aku hanya-"

"..., vhe.? kenapa Eliza seperti itu? bukankah Eli-chan hanya mengaggapku sebagai adik laki-laki kecil , sampai kapan pun akan tetap begitu kan?"

"..." Elizaveta menunduk sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya

"Elizaveta, dari dulu aku tidak pernah menggapmu sebagai saudara ku, tapi kau terus yang memperlakukan ku seperti adik kecil mu"

Elizaveta mengangkat wajahnya dengan menunjukan wajah nya yang telah penuh dengan air mata

Aku langsung mendorong tubuh elizaveta sampai menyentuh dinding kamar miliknya,menahan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahku.

"Eli-chan, kau menyukai ku?"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah , ia sedikit mengeluarkan karakter tsundere miliknya.

"ap-apa yang kau lakukaan! lepaskan"

"vhe,, tidak akan"

"Feli- katakan kau tidak akan main-main dengan perbuatanmu kali ini"

"Eli-chan, pejamkan matamu "

"B-baik..." Elizaveta memejamkan mata nya dengan paksa ,

.

.

.

_ Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir ku,_

_Rasanya lebih baik daripada roti yang ku beli dengan Elizaveta ,_  
><em>Saat aku belum bisa memeluk dirinya dulu.<em>

* * *

><p>Oke .. ini Gaje... R &amp; R please .. terimakasih<br>*Bows*


End file.
